The Hunchback of Notre Dame 3
by strong man
Summary: All I can say is that Hugo and Djail needs more love plus poeple REALLY need to stop putting Djail as female
1. Chapter 1

**This is the third movie of ****The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

**Pairing:**HugoxDjali

Date:August 26

**Rated**:K

**Just so you know Djail is definitely a boy and also could someone give these two a happy ending already..no...well I guess it's up to me**

It had been 16 years since Frollo's death and now everyone was free to do whatever they please

Quasimodo was up all night working on his little kingdom, while Hugo, Victor and Laverne were still sleep

Hugo was dreaming about the time when Djali kissed a while back, that was the happiest moment of his life

When Quasimodo finished, he went to ring his bells which woke the gargoyle up one by one

Laverne yawned the turned to Quasimodo and greeted him

The other turned around also

Hugo:"How are you Quasimodo?

Quasimodo:"I'm great..I'm finally accepted in Parisian society... and I got a beautiful wife"He said while painting

Hugo hopped over to him

Hugo:"Don't forget I got that special someone too

Quasimodo:"Really"He said while trying to make his paintings stand up

Hugo:"Yeah"He said with a gren on his face

Victor rolled his eyes, Laverne as well

Quasimodo:"Well...I'm finally finished"He said heading to the edge

Victor:"We're you going Quasi?

Quasimodo:"I'm going to see the world..you want anything?

Hugo:"Would you mind bringing Djail over

Quasimodo:"Okay...I'll get him"He said while laughing

He then jumped over to the side of a flag post down to another then to jumped down, he landed on his feet

Laverne:"There he gose...our young boy had grown up

Victor:"Yeah

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I did**

**More chapters coming up**

**Remember to Review**


	2. All About Hugo & Djail

**This is my second chapter of The Hunchback of Notre Dame 3**

**Rated**:K

**Pairing**:Hugo/Djali, Quasimodo/Madellaine, Captain Phoebus/Esmeralda

Quasimodo walked along the streets with citizens greeting him when he passed by them

After a while of walking he didn't know which direction to go but luckily Phoebus was out and about and he walked over to him

Quasimodo:"Phoebus"He called out

He turned to Quasi and greeted him then walked over

Phoebus:"Quasimodo..it's good to see you again"He said shaking his hand

Quasimodo:"You too... ...Can I ask you something?

Phoebus:"Yes

Quasimodo:"Would you mind bringing Djail over...my friend wants to play with him

Phoebus smiled and said"sure"

Quasimodo:"Thank you

Phoebus patted him on his back then walked on get some food for his wife and their kid

As Quasimodo hopped from building to building, Phoebus walked home with some food

At the house, Esmeralda was sitting by the fireplace with Zephyr in her lap

Zephyr:"Momma..when it papa going to get home?"He said looking at her

Esmeralda:"Soon"She said patting his head

Soon Djali came up to her and cuddled up to Zephyr who patted him on the head which made the goat laid down in front of the two

Phoebus:"I'm home"He said after opening the door and his hands full of food from the market place

His son rushed up to him yelling"Papa!" right before he hugged his leg and Djail happily let out a Na-aa-ah! in his return

When he put the food down on the table, his wife came up to him and kissed his lips

Esmeralda:"How was your trip?

Phoebus:"It was great thanks...Quasimodo came and we talked

Esmeralda:"Quasimodo?...about what?

Phoebus:"Well...he asked me if Djail could come to the bell-tower

When Djail heard those particular words, he jumped up in happiness

Esmeralda:"Djail seems to be exited about that"He said before giggling

She kneeled down to the her goat's level and Djail stopped

Esmeralda:"Okay...you can go but I want you back when it gets dark

Djail replied by giving his boss a nuzzle then walked out the door

At the bell-tower, Victor and Laverne were playing cards while Hugo was finishing his drawing of his lover and him together under a beautiful rainbow with flowers all around in the shape of a heart

Victor asked if Hugo would want to play

Hugo refused because he was waiting for his soulmate to come by

Victor rolled his eyes again and went back to playing his game

Djail waited for Quasimodo to return which only took him over 2 hour

Quasimodo:"Hey..Djail"He said while coming up the stairs

The goat happily hopped around him as he opened the door, Djsil ram in then waiting for Quasimodo

Quasimodo:"Your looking for Hugo?

Djail licked his face

Quasimodo:"Okay...he's upstairs"He said while laughing

He went upstairs and the goat followed close behind him as if he wanted to surprise his husband

Hugo was almost finishing up the drawing, all he had to to is put the title

He thought while hitting his lower lip with his crayon...he got it

He wrote "Hujail as a monument to their love and Life partners"

Quasimodo made it, saw Hugo coloring and called him name

Hugo turned to his boss

Quasimodo:"I have a surprise for you...close your eyes and pucker your lips

Hugo had a curious face but did as he was told

Quasimodo slowly stepped aside, Djail walked to him and puckered his lips

Quasi helped Djail by pushing him forward causing his lips to press against his

They did this for a while and they pulled away, Hugo opened his eyes and and smiled at the sight of his one and only lover who gave him a loving lick that made him fall backwards like he did in the second movie

Djail got on top of him, leaned his head down and nuzzled him

Quasimodo rolled his eyes and stepped right over them then went over to the two remainders

Victor:"Uh...Quasi, is it a little weird that Hugo is in love with a goat

Quasimodo looked back at the two lovebirds and smiled at them showing that he respects their privacy, as for them..they were a little curious but supported Hugo's decision

Just then Madellaine came into the church and up the stairs to the bell tower

Quasimodo heard the sweet sound of Madellaine's voice called out to him so he went down the steps

The two hugged and took one another's hand

Madellaine:"Quasimodo...It's glad to see you again

Quasimodo:"It's good to see you too

They took a moment to admire their looks then Quasi turned away and closed his eyes in shame

Madellaine:"Quasimodo?She said in confusion

Quasimodo:"Madellaine...there's something I gotta show you but don't be freaked out"He said in warning

Madellaine:"Quasi...I've seen your face and I'm pretty sure that I can handle it"She crossed her arms laughing

Quasimodo could see that that was true...maybe he can trust her so he told her to close her eyes and she did so

He then took her hand and guided her up the steps the Hugo, Victor and Laverne quickly turn to stone

When he made it upstairs, he replied that it was safe to come out

The gargoyle had sure it was safe then they came alive and Quasimodo told his wife to open her eyes

He was about to faint but Quasi caught her in time,she can't believe that there are gargoyle

**Hope you like this and sorry for the wait but I'm back and much stonger then before**

**Review if you can, no rush and there will be more to come**


End file.
